Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 21: The Fallen One
by Tim66
Summary: While in Ancient Britain to witness Queen Boudicca's ill-fated uprising against Roman rule, Rex and Hannah discover they are not the only 21st century denizens there.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions.

**THE PLACE: ANCIENT BRITAIN**

**THE TIME: 61 A.D.**

The silence of the windswept countryside was briefly shattered as the time portal opened and deposited Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster on the scene. "Ancient Britain." Rex said as he held the Time Key up in his hand. "I knew this little toy that Tempus made would come in handy someday." He quickly pocketed the Key and looked around.

"Rex, when I said I wanted a vacation, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Hannah grumbled and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Well, Hannah, it's not so much a vacation as it is historical research. This is the year that Queen Boudicca led her forces to their final defeat in their fight to drive the Romans out of Britain. We're here to observe that."

"Huh?" Hannah asked, a baffled look coming over her face.

"At this point in time, the Roman Empire has only controlled Britain for less than twenty years. When they first came here, Queen Boudicca, her husband, King Prasutagus, and their people, the Iceni, initially cooperated with the Romans. As long as they paid their taxes and swore allegiance to Caesar, they were permitted to run their own affairs. However, once Prasutagus died, the Romans decided to assert total control over the Iceni. Boudicca objected, and was publicly flogged for it. That is what started it, she saw the Romans abusing her people, and began to organize them, and other tribes, into an army that rose up and challenged Rome's rule over Britain."

"Yeah, I remember now." Hannah said. "You talked about this when we went to visit Claire in Alexandria. So, we're here to witness what happened."

"Yes, Hannah, we are."

"Won't our clothes and language stand out?"

"No, Hannah, they won't." Rex replied. "I added a little spell of my own to the Time Key before we came here. Anyone that looks at us will see us dressed in native garb, and all though we're speaking 21st Century English, they'll hear us speaking the local language. Furthermore, the spell allows us to hear them in our language. So there won't be any communication problems."

"That's good to know." Hannah said and looked around. "So, where to now?"

"This way." Rex said and led her towards a nearby hill. "From up there we'll be able to see for miles. Maybe we can spot someone to give us directions." The two former Warlocks headed for the hill in question and indeed it did offer them a startling vista of the surrounding countryside.

"Rex, look! A campfire!" Hannah said and pointed. In the distance, the flickering of a campfire could be seen.

"That looks promising, Hannah. Let's check it out."

When Rex and Hannah arrived at the fire, they startled three young men who had been cooking some food on it. The three men quickly got to their feet, reaching for their spears in the process. "Halt!" one of the men said. "Come no closer!"

"It's okay." Rex replied, raising his hands. "We're friends."

"Friends of whom? Us or the Roman Empire?" the man asked.

"Friends of the Britons." Rex replied.

"Very well, approach!" the young man said, but did not lower his spear. "My name is Owen. I'm in charge here."

"I'm Rex, this is Hannah."

"Pleased to meet you." Hannah said.

"What brings both of you here?" Owen asked.

"We heard of Queen Boudicca's uprising against the Romans and wanted to learn more." Rex said.

"You wish to join our fight?"

"Well, not exactly." Rex said. "We're more here to observe than anything else."

"Observe?" Owen said and gave Rex a puzzled look. "Strange, you speak our language, but your dialect is odd. The Adviser speaks like you."

"The Adviser?" Rex asked, exchanging a puzzled glance with Hannah.

"Yes, he came to Queen Boudicca a few months ago. Since then he has been helping her organize raids against Roman garrisons." Owen said with pride. "The Romans never know when we'll appear."

"Well then, perhaps we shall join your fight." Rex said. _And get a look at this Adviser._ he added in his mind.

"This way. We're going back to our main camp now." Owen said. He and his two men broke camp and headed into the woods, Rex and Hannah following along behind.

"Rex, I thought we were just here to observe." Hannah whispered as the two of them trudged along behind Owen and his men.

"We were, but things have changed." Rex whispered back. "This Adviser sounds like he doesn't belong here. We need to find out just who he is and where he came from?"

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, I am, Hannah. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Rex said, trying to reassure her.

Queen Boudicca's main encampment was impressive to Rex and Hannah. Thousands of loyal Britons were gathered there, waiting. "Look at them all." Hannah whispered. "Fighting for their cause. It's impressive."

"I know, but they're also doomed, Hannah. In the end, most of them will be killed."

"I remember you discussing this with Claire." Hannah said. "You said thousands died."

"Thirty thousand by some estimates." Rex replied with gloom. "You see, Hannah, up until now, most of their battles against the Romans have either been surprise attacks or hit and run, which, since they knew the land, they had the advantage. However, their successes have made Boudicca and her forces overconfident. Soon, they will face the Roman Army, led by Governor Suetonius Paulinus, on open ground. That was their fatal mistake."

"That's when they lost."

"Yes, it was. Although this lot will outnumber the Romans, most of them are not soldiers. Just common people who rose up. However, the Romans they will be facing have had years of training the discipline as soldiers. That will decide the outcome of the battle."

"You sound sad, Rex." Hannah pointed out.

"Well, Hannah, it is hard for me to stay detached, no matter what I say. These are my people, Hannah. They're just fighting for their freedom. In a way, they're like the American Patriots of your Revolution."

"And Queen Boudicca could be the equivalent of George Washington." Hannah said.

"Exactly." Rex replied. "The big difference is that in the end, your lot won. Mine didn't."

"Well, we could try to change it, Rex." Hannah said with a mischievous smile. "We have inside knowledge, after all."

"No, Hannah, we can't." Rex said, shaking his head.

"I wasn't serious, Rex." Hannah said.

"That doesn't matter, Hannah. Even suggesting it is wrong. This is a fixed event in history. What happens here must always happen."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Rex."

"Look, there's Queen Boudicca!" Rex said.

Indeed, as Rex and Hannah looked on, Boudicca emerged from her tent and began to address the crowd in front of her. "My loyal followers, you have made me very proud indeed. The Romans now quake in fear of us, because they know that we are strong and growing stronger with each passing day! Soon, we will be strong enough to drive them from our shores and liberate our land! Soon, we will be free!" Cheers and yells of joy came from the crowd.

_Well, she sure knows how to work a crowd. _Hannah couldn't help but think. _She should come back to our time and run for public office. She just might win._

"Of course, I also acknowledge those who have helped me." Boudicca went on and mentioned some names of various tribal leaders who had given her their support. "Finally, my greatest thanks goes to my loyal advisor, Gideon!"

At the mention of the name, a tall man, with a mustache, stood up and smiled. A man both Rex and Hannah recognized.

"Rex, isn't that the former headmaster of that Magic School that Leo Wyatt runs?"

"Yes, Hannah, it is. Fancy seeing him here." Rex replied. Although not present when it had happened, Rex and Hannah had gotten the story of Gideon's betrayal from the Charmed Ones and Piper's husband, Leo Wyatt. Gideon, a White Lighter Elder, had been in charge of the Magic School when he had first encountered the Charmed Ones. However, he had become convinced that allowing Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Piper and Leo's son, to be born, had been a mistake. Gideon believed Wyatt to be too powerful, and set out to destroy the child, even teaming up with Demons in the process. When Gideon's treasonous actions were finally revealed, he had gotten into a battle with Leo, who was also an Elder at the time. In the end, Leo had won, and Gideon had been killed, or so it seemed at the time.

"How did he get here? Leo told us he had killed him." Hannah said.

"Well, I have a theory about that." Rex said. "Two White Lighter Elders fighting like Leo and Gideon were, that means a lot of magical energy must have been released. What I think is that energy temporarily ripped a hole in space/time, and Gideon fell through it."

"And ended up here." Hannah said, completing Rex's idea.

"Exactly. Now the question is just what is he doing teaming up with Queen Boudicca. From what Leo told us, Gideon was well read. He must know she is destined to lose, unless..."

"Unless what, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"Unless he plans to change that. With his inside knowledge of the future, he just might succeed. Looks like our historical research mission has become a real mission, Hannah."

"I thought you were going to say that, Rex?"

"Yeah. Well, the rally seems to be breaking up now, Hannah, perhaps we can get Gideon alone and have a few words with him. Let's go."

Rex and Hannah made their way to Gideon's tent, only to be stopped by a guard. "We're friends of Gideon." Rex said. "We come from the same, uh, land as he does. Just mention a place called San Francisco to him, and he'll understand."

"Wait here." the guard replied and disappeared into Gideon's tent. In a few moments, he emerged and said. "The Advisor will see you." He stepped aside for them to enter.

"Thank you." Rex said and led Hannah into the tent, where Gideon was waiting.

"Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster." Gideon said as he rose to his feet. "The leaders of the Warlock Insurgency. Fancy meeting you two here!"

"The Insurgency is over, we've won our freedom." Hannah replied.

"You have? Well, congratulations. I guess you know I've been a little out of touch." Gideon said, smiling.

"Yes, I suppose you have." Rex said. "You mentioned that it was fanciful meeting us here. I could say the same for you, Gideon. From what I understand, Leo Wyatt killed you in battle. Yet, here you are. I'm guessing your battle with Leo caused a hole in space/time and you ended up falling through it, to arrive here."

"Well, you are clever." Gideon said, once Rex had finished. "That is exactly what happened. Furthermore, the battle used up all my Elder powers, so I had no way of returning to the 21st Century. I was stranded here."

"I see."

"I supposed I no longer have a job at Magic School then." Gideon said.

"That's true. Leo runs it now." Hannah replied.

"Well, fancy that." Gideon said a cynical. "He is the father of the worst thing to ever happen to magic and gets rewarded for it."

"You're wrong, Gideon, about Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Rex said. "I know for a fact that Wyatt turns out to be good. Both he and his brother, Chris, will carry on the fight against evil."

"Chris? The one I killed?"

"No, not exactly." Rex replied. "The Chris you met came from a future in which Wyatt was evil, a future that YOU created by your repeated attacks against Wyatt, which you would have done had Leo not stopped you. However, since Leo did stop you, that future, as well as that version of Chris, were erased from existence. You see, Gideon, you almost ended up creating the very thing you feared."

"No, I won't believe it!" Gideon said, shaking his head.

"Suit yourself." Rex said. "You could have openly approached the Charmed Ones and expressed your concerns to them."

"They would never have listened."

"You don't know that." Rex said. "They were willing to listen to Hannah and me, and we were once their enemies. I'm sure they would have taken what you had to say seriously. You did not have to throw away everything you believed in. Anyway, Hannah and I are returning to the 21st Century, and, since you can't get back on your own, you're coming with us."

"No, I'm not!" Gideon snapped. "What is there for me there now? Disgrace! I lost everything!"

"You should have thought of that before you started plotting to murder an innocent child that did you no harm." Rex replied. "And you ARE coming back with us. You don't belong here."

"But I do." Gideon said. "Here I've found a new purpose!"

"As Queen Boudicca's advisor."

"Yes, and will my knowledge of how things come out, I can change the final outcome. Boudicca's rebellion will succeed and I'll be a hero to our people. Savored for centuries to come!"

"By changing history?" Rex asked, his eyes going wide.

"Yes. You're British too, Rex, why don't you join me?" Gideon asked.

"Because no one has the right to change history, no matter how they personally feel." Rex said. "We're going back now!"

"I think not." Gideon replied and raised his voice. "Guards! Get in here!"

"What is it, sir?" the guards said as they rushed in.

"These two are Roman spies!" Gideon said and gestured to Rex and Hannah. "Seize them!"

"You can't do this!" Hannah protested as the guards grabbed her and Rex.

"Tampering with history is wrong, Gideon, and you know it!" Rex added.

"Pah! What is history! I will make my own history!" Gideon said as the guards dragged Rex and Hannah away.

The guards marched Rex and Hannah across the camp site and shoved them into another tent. "They've left us alone." Hannah said, checking outside. "We could pull a fade."

"I wish we could, Hannah, but we can't leave." Rex replied. "We have to find a way to stop Gideon before he totally screws up history."

"What would happen, Rex? If Gideon changed history?"

"Well, if he helps Boudicca drive the Romans out of Britain, a lot would be changed. The Romans were in Britain for nearly four hundred years. They settled here and began families, mating with the native Britons. If Gideon succeeds, who knows how many generations will simply be wiped from history. We just don't know how many would be affected by this."

"What do you mean, Rex?"

"Well, Hannah, as I said, the Romans started families with the natives, and they had children, who themselves eventually had children, and on, and on. Just suppose one of the descendants of those children is William Shakespeare, or Francis Drake, or Winston Churchill."

"Ah, I see what you mean." Hannah said.

"Exactly, we just don't know. We're guessing, however that is a risk that we cannot allow to happen. Gideon must be stopped."

Back in his tent, Gideon was pacing back and forth. _Damn those two meddlers! Why did they have to show up? Why here? Why now?_ he thought. Gideon had thought all had been lost after his battle with Leo Wyatt had left him stranded in this primitive time. His powers had been drained, so he had no way back to the future, and even if he could get back, what awaited him there except disgrace and punishment. Even thought he had been convinced that he had been right, Gideon knew that his crimes would not be forgiven. He would be recycled, reborn into a new mortal baby, and would remember nothing of being Gideon the Elder. Obviously, he wasn't prepared to let that happen. So he had decided to be the master of his own fate. Once he had discovered just when in time he had arrived in, he had sought Queen Boudicca out and won her trust. With his knowledge of the future, he could help her win against the Romans, and this he would have a new life and purpose. Now the cursed Buckland and Webster had come to screw that up. _I can't let that happen. _Gideon thought. _If they have to die, so be it. I already have blood on my hands. At this point, two more won't matter much._

Back in the prison tent, Rex and Hannah got a visitor, Queen Boudicca herself. "So." Boudicca said after a few moments of studying the two former Warlocks. "You're the Roman spies."

"Your Majesty, you must believe me, Hannah and I do not work for the Romans, or anyone else for that matter. We're merely travellers here." Rex replied.

"Strange, you speak my language, but I cannot place your dialect."

"That's because we are from a land far away from here."

"How far?" Boudicca asked.

"A long way." Rex said. _About two thousand years._ he added in his mind.

"Gideon speaks the same strange dialect. Is he from the same land as you."

"More or less." Rex said.

"That's one reason why we're here." Hannah added. "We must take him back with us."

"Why?" Boudicca asked.

"Because he does not belong here, neither do we." Rex said. "We know that soon you will face the Roman Army, led by Governor Paulinus himself."

"Yes, and that will decide it." Boudicca replied. "This battle will finish the Romans in our land once and for all. Already we have sacked two of their most important towns, Camulodunum and Londinium. That sent the message that we are to be feared in the halls of Rome. We will show the Emperor Nero that we will not just sit back and let him take us without a fight!"

"You sound confident that you will win." Rex said.

"Of course I am. After all our victories so far, we cannot lose. Our land will belong to us again, and woe to the Romans if they ever choose to set foot on our soil again."

"And I suppose Gideon has offered to help you."

"He has." Boudicca replied. "That is why I cannot permit you to take him from me, not at this crucial stage."

"So what are you going to do with us?" Hannah asked. "Execute us?"

"No, I do not think you work for the Romans." Boudicca said. "So you will not die. However, I will have to keep you imprisoned until the final battle is won. Then, I will have the two of you released. What you do next is your choice." With those words, Boudicca turned and left the tent.

"You know what, Rex, in a way she reminds me of Claire." Hannah said, thinking of their friend, Claire Patrick, who in reality was the legendary Cleopatra.

"Well, in a way, they have something in common, Hannah. Both tried to fight the Roman Empire. Unfortunately for them, both lost."

"Rex, that makes me realize, Claire is here, somewhere in this ancient world."

"No doubt she is, Hannah, but I have no idea where." Rex said.

"Wouldn't it be neat if we ran into her?" Hannah asked.

"Might cause some time problems though." Rex said. "However, we have more pressing matters at hand, namely stopping Gideon from changing history."

"I know." Hannah said. "It's a shame though. Boudicca seems like a decent leader."

"Yes, Hannah, she does. In happier times, this country would do good to have her leading them. Unfortunately, history has other plans, and, much as it may pains me, we have to make sure history gets its way. Come on." Joining hands, the two of them translocated out of the prison tent.

Rex and Hannah appeared in some woods. Before they could get their bearings, they found themselves surrounded by Roman soldiers. "Well, what have we here." the soldier, who seemed to be in charge, asked Rex and Hannah.

"We're just travellers passing through." Rex replied, hoping the Romans would buy it.

"Travellers passing through? In a time of war? What kind of a fool do you take me for?" the soldier replied, laughing. "You two are obviously scouts of the rebel Boudicca! Well, the captain will know what to do with you. Move!"

"Rex?" Hannah asked.

"Better do as he says, Hannah." Rex replied. _Later, we'll find a way to escape and stop Gideon._ he thought.

Soon after, Rex and Hannah found themselves in the presence of Roman captain Gaius Maximus. "So, you're Boudicca's spies." Maximus said.

_Good grief, didn't we just go through this routine with Boudicca's group? _Hannah thought to herself.

"No, we're nothing of the sort." Rex replied. "Like we told your scouts, we're just travellers visiting this land."

"Right." Maximus said in a tone that was clear that he wasn't buying it. "Why don't we save ourselves some trouble. I want the location of Boudicca's camp, the number of her followers, and how many weapons they have."

"And why should we tell you, even if we knew where it was?" Rex asked.

"Because that way, we don't have to torture you for the information!"

_Some things never change. _Rex thought. _No matter what the regime, no matter who's in charge, the bully boys remain the same._

"Well!?" Maximus snapped.

"Sorry, we can't tell you because we don't know." Hannah said, jumping in.

"You will silence your wench." Maximus said.

"Wench!?" Hannah said, outraged. "Now you listen here..." She broke off as Rex raised his hand, signaling her that now was not the time.

"What is it with you Romans?" Rex asked. "Why can't you be content with ruling your own land? Why must you conquer others?"

"Because our way is the best way." Maximus said. "We only seek to bring civilization to the barbarian hordes."

"I see. And did it occur to you to ask these 'barbarian hordes' whether they wanted to be civilized?"

"Ask them!?" Maximus said and burst out laughing. "Stranger, you amuse me. Why should we ask for something when we can take it by force?"

"Because if you asked them, then perhaps there would be less uprisings against you." Rex said. "Not that I'm knocking your Empire entirely, it did bring a lot of good things to Western civilization. However, it was also known for its brutality as well."

"Stranger, I grow tired of this debate." Maximus said. "Rome is Rome, the world is ours to take, and a few rabble rousers like Boudicca will not stand in our way! Now, for the last time, where is Boudicca's camp?"

"Hannah is right. We don't know." Rex said.

"You're lying!" Maximus said. "Very well, if torture is what is required to get the information out of you, then that is what it will be. Guards!"

"Yes sir." One of the two Roman soldiers that entered the tent said.

"These spies refuse to cooperate." Maximus said as he gestured to Rex and Hannah. "Take them away and loosen their tongues a little."

"Right." the guard said and turned to Rex and Hannah. "Okay, spies, let's go!" The guards marched the two former Warlocks out of the tent.

_Strange, very strange. _Maximus thought to himself._ Why did that stranger refer to the Empire in the past tense. It's almost as if... Agh! Silly._ Dismissing the thought from his mind, Maximus returned to work.

"So, Rex, now what?" Hannah asked as the two of them were being led to their torture.

"Well, Hannah, there doesn't seem to be anyone around, save our two guards here. I think it's time we gave them the slip." Rex replied.

"Silence!" one of the guards said. "Keep moving!"

Right, here we go.

Rex thought as he went into astral mode. "Quickly, the camp is being attacked. Report to your battle stations!" Astral-Rex said once he had appeared behind the two guards.

"The camp is under attack!" one of the guards said.

"Let's go!" his companion said and the two guards quickly took off, leaving Rex and Hannah alone.

"Right, that was easy." Rex said as he came out of astral mode. "I suggest we make ourselves scarce before those two realized they've been tricked." Joining hands, the two former Warlocks once again translocated away.

Back at Boudicca's camp, final preparations were being made to move out. "It is almost time." Boudicca said to Gideon. The two of them were in Gideon's tent, conferring.

"I know." Gideon replied. "However, the Romans will be in for a surprise."

"I must make sure my troops are ready. Wait here." Boudicca said and headed out of the tent.

"I will." Gideon said. He began to get ready, when Rex appeared in back of him and grabbed him. "What!?"

"This is going to hurt me more than it does you, Gideon." Rex said.

"No! You can..." Gideon got no further as Rex translocated both of them away.

"Gideon?" Boudicca said as she came back into the tent. "I thought I heard... Gideon? Where are you?" She looked around the tent, but Gideon was gone. She quickly called for some guards. "Gideon has vanished. We must find him!"

"Your Majesty, there is no time!" one of the guards protested. "We've just received word that the Romans are advancing on our position. We must go and fight them now!"

"But..." Boudicca began, but then fell silent. She realized that the guard was right. Whatever happened to Gideon must take second place to the battle to liberate her people._ When I return, Gideon will have much to explain!_ Boudicca thought as she began giving the order for her forces to move out.

"You can't do this, Buckland! Don't you realize what you've done!?" Gideon said as he, Rex, and Hannah, stood in some woods.

"Yes, Gideon, I do. I stopped you from messing with history." Rex replied.

"But those are our people out there! Don't you even care about that?"

"Yes, Gideon, I do care." Rex replied angerly. "Don't you think that I haven't been tempted to help them as well. I know what's going to happen to them, the thousands that will be slaughtered at the hands of the Romans! Yes, it does bother me!"

"Then why don't you DO something?" Gideon asked.

"Because there are bigger things out there to consider, Gideon, such as two thousand years of history to come. Just because we can time travel does not give us the right to pick and choose what events should happen and what events shouldn't. We simply don't have that right!"

"I disagree!" Gideon snapped.

"Rex, you're getting nowhere with him." Hannah sighed.

"Yes, I know." Rex said. "He was wrong about Wyatt Halliwell and now he's wrong about this. How he ever became an Elder in the first place is a mystery to me."

"Maybe the White Lighters should institute a screening process, or something like that." Hannah suggested.

"Perhaps they should."

"So what now, Buckland?" Gideon asked bitterly. "We go back to the 21st Century now?"

"No, not yet. There is something else I have to do first."

Bodies lay on the ground by the thousands as Boudicca, with tears in her eyes, walked among them. _Defeat._ she thought._ I had hoped to liberate my people, but instead I have led them to ruin. _Boudicca looked up to see Rex standing there. "You! You took Gideon from me! You knew this would happen!"

"Yes, I did." Rex replied. "And you must believe me how sorry I am."

"Sorry!? My people will now be enslaved by Rome forever, and you say you're sorry?"

"You must understand, Your Majesty, that this is history to me. For my history to unfold as it should, your people had to lose this battle. Gideon should not have been here. However, if it's any comfort, Rome will not rule Britain forever. In a few centuries time, their empire will fall."

"And Britain will be free?" Boudicca asked.

"Yes, but it will be conquered by others, unfortunately." Rex said. "However, in time, Britain will prosper and even have an empire of its own."

"Bigger than Rome?"

"Much bigger." Rex said. "Encompassing lands you have never heard of."

"That is some comfort, but I will never see it." Boudicca said. "The Romans are hunting me, the Romans will torture my people to find me"

"So you will take your own life?" Rex asked. _As history says._ he thought.

"I will." Boudicca said. "I just hope that history won't forget me."

_Don't worry, it won't. _Rex thought sadly.

Hannah and Gideon were waiting when Rex came back. "Rex?" Hannah said slowly.

"History is secured." Rex said sadly and pulled out the Time Key.

"What of me?" Gideon asked. "Will you turn me over to the Elders when we get back?"

"No, I'll turn you over to the Charmed Ones and Leo. You can explain to them why you tried to kill Wyatt. Maybe they can talk some sense into you. After that, frankly, I really don't care what happens to you."

"Rex, are you going to be okay?" Hannah asked with concern.

"I will, in time, Hannah, in time." He activated the Time Key and the time portal back to the 21st Century opened. "Let's get the hell out of here."

**REX AND HANNAH WILL RETURN!**


End file.
